Voldemort's Love
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: COMPLETE. No Epilogue. Why is Voldemort 16 again? Is he capable of love for someone? Will that someone love him back? And just how jealous can he get? VoldySev. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Voldemort was standing in front of his followers after the successful mission at Hogwarts.

They had killed Dumbledore and only lost one of their men in the process. Voldemort really didn't care about him.

The only reason that he would care if one of his followers died is that during the final battle, he would have less on his side.

But oh well, he knew he was going to win the final battle anyway. He had his hood up at all times so no one saw his face.

Letting someone see his face would mean that he respected them and Voldemort didn't respect anyone. But anyway, back to the topic.

He was very proud of Severus. He had killed Dumbledore for him, since that useless Malfoy couldn't. All the Malfoys were useless.

Lucius had gotten himself caught and thrown in jail and Draco couldn't manage to kill Dumbledore even though he had the chance and could have done it easily.

He sighed, aggravated. Sometimes –wait, all the time, people were stupid and he got annoyed with them. He lifted his wand and pointed it at Draco.

He started to say 'Adava Kedavra' but Severus jumped in front of him and yelled "No!"

"What is the meaning of this, Snape?" Voldemort hissed.

Snape bowed his head. "Master, please don't kill Draco. Take me instead."

He was willing to give up his life for his godson. Voldemort stood there, shocked. Why would Severus give up his life for a useless boy? He asked him that.

"Master, it is… love." Snape said the last part really quiet because he knew his master wasn't the biggest fan of love. Okay, he despised it.

Voldemort gaped, all though, nobody saw it because his hood was up and covered his face. He had always thought so well of Severus.

He just couldn't believe that he would feel _love._ He sighed and rubbed his temples, because he could feel a headache coming on.

Normally, he would have just killed whoever stood in his way, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to kill Severus.

He wasn't sure why and didn't really care or want to think about it. "Very well. You are all free to go, for now," he said, menacingly.

Everyone's mouths hung open. They were shocked but still obeyed his orders and left with one question buzzing around in their heads.

Why hadn't Voldemort killed Snape?

**

* * *

So, what do you think? This is my first HP fanfic, but please feel free to give me flames. I want to know what you all think. Love it or hate it? Please Review!**

**xxxHollyxxx**


	2. Chapter 1: 16 year old face

_Chapter 1: 16-year-old face_

When everyone left, Snape stayed behind. Voldemort waited for him to leave for 5 minutes, but he didn't.

Severus slowly approached Voldemort, cautiously. "Umm, master. Why didn't you… kill me?"

"Did you want me to kill you?" Voldemort snapped.

Snape shook his head. "No, master, I just wanted to know because normally you would have killed anyone that got in your way."

"Don't question my choices!" He barked.

Snape nodded. "Sorry, sorry, master."

He bowed and slowly started to back away. His mask fell off and he looked up fearfully. Voldemort was mesmerized with his eyes.

They were so dark and hollow and dead. He walked towards Severus and he was too scared to move.

Voldemort lifted his chin up so his stood up straight. He was trying to see his face but his hood was covering it.

Severus had this impulse and before he could stop himself he had lifted his hand up and pushed Voldemort's hood down.

His face was a 16-year-olds and Snape gasped. Voldemort backed away and pulled his hood up again. "You fool!" He yelled.

Snape stood stock-still. "I'm so sorry, master. I don't know what got into me, please forgive me."

He bowed down again. The sound of Severus's voice was so warm yet cold at the same time and it melted away most of Voldemort's anger. He cleared his throat.

"Well, don't do it again."

Snape thought that he was gonna faint. What was up with his master? He would never have let someone do that. Maybe he's just been evil for so long that he's gone crazy.

"Why do you look 16, master?" He bravely asked.

Voldemort sighed. "When I had enough strength to take my body form again, I took the form of how old I was when I made my first horcruxe. And I was 16 then."

Snape nodded. That made sense. "Just go now." Voldemort commanded. Severus nodded and apparated back to his home.

Voldemort shook his head. What was happening to him? He couldn't be falling for Severus. Voldemort didn't fall for anyone.

**So, what do you think? Does it suck? Please be honest! Please Review! I thrive on them! **


	3. Chapter 2: Lucius

_Chapter 2: Lucius_

Severus was sitting on his bed, with satin black sheets. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that face out of his mind. Voldemort's face.

It was young, handsome, and mesmerizing. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this.

After all, him and Voldemort would never get together. He sighed. He felt a tiny, -well, big part of him wishing that they would.

He had always been attracted to Voldemort, but before it was only because of how evil he was, which, for some reason, was highly erotic to Severus.

But now, he was physically attracted to him. He decided to be extra careful around him so that Voldemort wouldn't find out these thoughts through Occumalacy.

It could be deadly if the Dark Lord knew that he was attracted to him. His mind started to wonder.

_I wonder how he is in bed… No, No! I can't think of this! Stop it, stop it! _Strangely enough, Voldemort was thinking the exact same thing.

He wanted Severus, which was weird, because he never wanted people. Only thing, Ok, yea, he wanted Harry so he could kill him, but that was different.

He didn't want to fuck Harry senseless like he did Severus. Anywho, back to Severus.

He was having an inner battle with himself when Luciu_s_ came in. Voldemort had broken him out of jail after Dumbledore was killed.

It was suppose to be some sort of reward. Not many people knew this but Voldemort did give rewards when you did something right. He wasn't a total bastard to follow.

"Hello, Severus. It's been a long time." Lucius said smoothly.

Severus nodded and replied to his lover. "Too long."

Lucius came over to him and snaked his arm around his waist. He pulled him in for a kiss, which Severus happily returned.

He'd missed this when Lucius was in Azkaban. They pulled apart slightly and Severus nibbled Lucius's lip.

He kissed Lucius again, who was now extremely aroused. His hand slowly caressed down the blonde's body until he reached his pants.

He unbuckled them and pulled them down exposing his hard member. He started to kiss his neck and suck and bite.

He pumped his hand on Lucius cock and received a moan in response. After leaving his mark on his neck, Severus bent down to his knees and took Lucius family jewels in his mouth.

He sucked before making his way to the shaft and deep throating him. Lucius moaned and bucked his hips forward.

Severus placed on hand on his hip to stop him from bucking so wildly and used the other one to rub his balls.

Lucius came in Snape's mouth and he swallowed it all until Lucius dick went limp. He moved his mouth up to kiss him again.

Their tongues massaging each other's and Lucius tasted his own seed in his mouth. Just then, Narcissa came through the door…

**Lol. Sorry for the cliffy! I know this had a lot of Lucius/Severus but I promise that I'll get to the Severus/Voldemort really soon! BTW, I honestly have no idea how to spell Occumalacy, so sorry if I did spell it wrong! Lol. Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 3: Torture

Chapter 3: Torture

Narcissa came through the door to see Severus and her husband kissing. Her mouth fell open as she sat there and stared blankly.

Sure, she'd always had her suspicions, but she never really thought that they were true. Lucius was her husband.

They'd been together since they were in Hogwarts. How long had Lucius been cheating on her for?

She wasn't sure what to do, so she just turned around and walked back out, leaving Severus and Lucius there, looking horrified as hell.

When she walked out, they exchanged looks. Was it good or bad that she had walked out? Neither had any idea.

Narcissa was making her way downstairs in a fog. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone apparate right in front of her.

She looked up and it was Voldemort. She quickly bowed down. "Hello, master."

He didn't say anything. He could sense that something was wrong with her. He used Occlumency.

He saw images of Severus in Lucius's arms. He felt anger surge through him. How dare Lucius try to steal his Severus!

He needed to get back at him. Nobody touched his things. He stormed off to the room that he knew they would be in.

He opened the door roughly and saw them sitting on the bed next to each other, holding hands.

"Oh, how sweet" he said menacingly. "Severus, leave now" he commanded.

Severus looked back and forth between Lucius and Voldemort before obeying, fearfully. What was Voldemort going to do to him?

Voldemort grabbed onto Lucius's arm so tight that Lucius was sure that his arm would fall off.

He held back his screams though as Voldemort apparated them out of there. He looked at where they were. An old dungeon. He gulped.

There were chains on the walls and he recognized some muggle things called crowbars. He was in big trouble.

He felt himself being shoved against the wall and the chains bounding him down. He looked at Voldemort fearfully.

What had he done that was so bad? He saw a crowbar being picked up in the air, no doubt by wandless magic, and coming towards him.

He felt it slam against his leg as he cried out in pain. He felt it strike again and could feel Voldemort's eyes burning into him as he endured his pain.

It slammed into him a couple more times and he could feel his bones shatter. One bone after another.

He held back his tears. Malfoy men weren't supposed to cry. Then, the crowbar was set down.

Lucius thought his torture was finally over, but he was wrong. A knife started to levitate and cut a long, deep gash on his chest.

He screamed and Voldemort replied by laughing evilly. He cut more up and down his body. The pain all started to blur together.

He couldn't stay there any longer. He felt himself slowly fade away as his blood drained out, one gash at a time.

**Sorry it took soo long to update! My personal life is hell right now! So that's why. Again, I am so sorry! I'll try to update a lot sooner next time! Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 4: Falling

**Chapter 4: Falling**

Lucius woke up in a darkened room and looked around curiously. The events of the previous night came flooding back to him.

He felt sharp stabs of pain sear all throughout his body. He groaned in frustration. He then realized that the chains were no longer bounding him.

He was lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood. He tried to apparate out of there but he was too weak.

Severus was waiting for Voldemort to walk out of the room so he could see Lucius. He was going crazy, wondering if his lover was okay.

Finally, his master stepped out. Severus approached him, throwing caution to the wind, and demanded an answer.

"What did you do to him?" He temporarily forgot whom he was talking to.

Voldemort's eyes seemed to turn red for a second but only a second before they went back to his normal chocolate looking brown.

"Lucius had to learn his lesson for not touching things that aren't his, and I had to be the one to teach him," he said with a sadistic smile.

Severus was frozen in shock. Touch what wasn't his? What did that mean? Severus had thought that this was all about Lucius cheating on his wife, but apparently he was wrong.

Voldemort stepped around him and Severus impulsively grabbed his arm. Voldemort pushed him away.

"You fool! Don't touch me!"

Severus's mouth hung open. He hadn't meant to. He bowed. "I'm sorry, master." Voldemort merely nodded. He turned to walk away again but, this time, Severus spoke.

"Master, with all due respect. What did he touch that wasn't his?"

Voldemort just stared off for a while, deciding on whether to answer or not. He finally decided that he might as well.

"You," he simply said.

Snape opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Before he knew what was happening, Voldemort grabbed him and pulled him forward so their mouths collided.

'My master, the Dark Lord, is kissing me!' was the first thought that went through Snape's mind. He was temporarily frozen in shock before kissing him back.

He realized that Voldemort's kiss tasted like him. It was cold and sent shivers up Severus's spine, but it entranced Severus.

It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He took his chances and slowly snaked his arms around his master's neck and was happy to find that Voldemort didn't reject the action.

His arms were around Severus's waist. Severus's opened his mouth and Voldemort shoved his tongue in. Both their tongues battled for dominance.

Voldemort would never admit this, but Snape's kiss made him just melt into his arms. It was perfect. As soon as he realized this, he backed away.

He was the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord wasn't suppose to feel anything besides hate and loathing and pain. And that feeling didn't qualify as any of those.

Severus looked at him with a hurt expression on his face and Voldemort almost felt guilty but pushed that out of his mind.

He smirked his usual smirk and walked away. He was disappointed though, when Severus's didn't stop him that time.

He would never admit this to anyone, not even himself, but Voldemort was falling for Severus. And, in return, Severus's was falling for him.

When they kissed, Severus had completely forgotten about his lover since his days back as a student in Hogwarts, Lucius. But, he decided that he would never voice that to anyone.

**I am so sorry that it took me so freaking long to update! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! It won't happen again, I promise! So, I'm finally getting into the Severus/Voldemort part of the story! So, what did you think? Please Review! It'll give me an even greater incentive to update sooner! **


	6. Chapter 5: Going with the Flow

**Chapter 5: Going with the Flow**

The next day, Voldemort called a meeting of all of his faithful (and some not-so faithful) followers. They were standing in a half-circle around him, listening intently to what he had to say.

He said that he had a new mission and he needed people to guard his horcruxes. They all new what the horcruxes were, but none knew where they were.

He picked his most faithful and trustworthy servants and told them where the one they would be guarding was.

He also told them that if they told anybody else that the consequences would be dyer. They all took this as a chance to prove themselves.

Severus was confused when he didn't get picked to guard one of his master's horcruxes. He thought that he was his right hand man. Or at least, one of his most trustworthy followers but he supposed he was wrong.

So, when he went to leave after Voldemort dismissed him, he was surprised that Voldemort called for him to come over and talk to him in private. But he still obeyed, of course.

Voldemort hadn't forgotten about Snape. He just had another…plan for him. "Severus, I need you to stay around my place and do work for me. Whatever I want done, like calling upon meetings and helping make plans on what our next move is and how to set that plan in motion."

Severus gaped. This was a tremendous honor, to help Voldemort out in making plans for the defeat of Harry Potter, A.k.a. the boy who lived, A.k.a. the boy Severus despised.

He nodded and bowed. "Thank, master."

Voldemort slightly nodded. The truth was, he really didn't need any help, he just wanted Severus to be close to him so he could keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't see Lucius.

_You are so jealous._ His mind told him.

**No I most certainly am not! I am Lord Voldemort, I have no feelings like jealousy, besides, there's nothing to be jealous of! I have no feelings for Sev. **He said to the other annoying part of his mind.

_Sev?_

He scowled and Severus looked at him with confusion written across his face. He ignored that and went back to having an argument with the other part of his mind.

**Severus! I was just too lazy to say his full name so I abbreviated it, that's all! **

_Uh huh…sure. _The other part of his mind said mockingly.

He growled, aggravated. Severus just stood there, not sure what to do. Voldemort shook his head as if trying to shake out the other part of his mind that had made him angry.

He nodded his head to motion for Severus to come with him. They both apparated back to Voldemort's abandoned house.

Although Severus wasn't sure if it was abandoned or if The Dark Lord had killed the people that had lived there.

Voldemort sat down on the old couch while Snape just stood, not sure what he was suppose to do.

The brown-haired teenager looked very tense and the Severus found himself walking over to him and putting his hands on his master's shoulders.

He started to gently massage them before he realized what he was doing. He took his hands off and started to back away, frightened.

"Don't stop." Voldemort more request than commanded and the softness in his voice surprised the black-haired man.

He just nodded numbly even though he knew the other boy couldn't see him and returned to massaging his shoulders.

He was even tenser than Severus had thought, but that was understandable with everything he was dealing with and had to do.

Severus found himself wanting to take all of it away from Voldemort so he could be in peace for once. He almost laughed at that idea.

He could never imagine the Dark Lord in peace. Voldemort leaned his head back on Severus's hands and rested it there with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted.

He looked very sexy; Severus had to admit to himself. He leaned down cautiously and kissed his pouty lips lightly.

He instantly regretted it and his heart seemed to stop in his chest as he waited for his master's response.

His eyes fluttered open slowly and looked at Severus for a while, not revealing any emotions at all.

Finally, he lifted his hands above his head and grabbed Severus behind his neck and lowered him down so their lips connected again. It was one of those spider man kisses.

_He's hot and a good kisser._ Was what ran through Severus's mind.

It then registered in Voldemort's mind what he was doing and he was not pleased. This was not what he needed.

He couldn't be falling for someone. After all those years of never caring about anyone, this was wrong. This wasn't him.

This was a weak version of Voldemort. Because love made you weak. But was what he felt really love?

He didn't know, because he had never felt love before so he probably wouldn't recognize it if it hit him in the face.

Then again, if something hit him in the face, it would die but that's beside the point…He decided to figure out what he was feeling later and just go with the flow, for the time being.

**Ok, so you got to see a little more of Voldemort's emotions in this chapter. What did you think? I tried to update alot faster than I did last time and I'll keep trying to update faster and faster each time. But, Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 6: Kisses and Confusion

**Chapter 6: Kisses and Confusion**

Severus, who had been standing behind Voldemort, moved around so that he was now in front of him, their lips never breaking away from each other's.

Severus deepened the kiss. When Voldemort responded, he felt a chill run through his spine and he shuddered.

Suddenly feeling braver, he sat on the brown-haired boy's lap with his legs straddling him on both sides.

He started to unbutton the Dark Lord's shirt and run his hand down his chest with feather-light touches.

He got a moan in response and Voldemort snaked his hands up around Severus's shoulders and then tangled his finger's in his hair.

Sev started to kiss down to his neck and then sucked hard and bit down and nibbled the flesh in his mouth. He heard his Master's breathing hitch as his fingers tightened their hold in his hair.

When the older black-haired man squeezed his hands on his hips so bad that he was sure it would bruise, Voldemort felt himself melt into the touch. This was getting to be too much.

If he didn't stop this now, he would never be able to. He would lose all of his control and power and basically just hand it over to his trusted Death Eater, which was not something that he could handle.

So, he pushed Severus away with such force that the dark-haired man fell on the coffee table and broke it so it went crashing to the floor.

The former Potion's Master stared up with scared eyes. He was sure that he had gone too far that time. He was as good as dead.

Even though he hadn't been killed yet or even had a spell cast on him, but the anxiety was so horrific that he felt his life flash before his eyes.

Your only suppose to see good things before you die so it didn't take that long for Severus. But, he did realize something.

He realized that practically all of his good memories had to do with Lucius. He instantly felt guilt well up in his gut. Lucius had done so much for him.

He was there for him when nobody else was and how did Severus repay him? He cheated on him.

Sure, Lucius had gotten married to Narcissa, which was considered cheating but the only reason for that was because it was an arranged marriage and he needed an heir.

He didn't even like Narcissa whereas Severus was seriously interested in the man he had cheated on Lucius with, possibly even loved him. Wait, what was he talking about?

He didn't love the most feared wizard in the world. He was snapped back into reality when he felt someone hold out their hand for him.

He looked up and saw Voldemort staring at him expectantly to take his hand. He was confused but hid it well.

Severus grabbed the hand extended in front of him and was pulled up. He then cast a spell to fix the coffee table.

He couldn't force himself to look into the other man's eyes. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to him, but to his surprise, Voldemort just walked away without another word.

When Severus hadn't looked into his eyes, Voldemort couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt but he pushed it aside.

An awkward silence hung in the air so he just walked away. He was disappointed when Severus didn't come after him. Wasn't that how normal relationships were?

Whenever there was a fight and one person walked out, the other person was supposed to come after them.

But, he realized that him and Severus didn't really have a relationship so the rules didn't apply to them.

This was getting too confusing and that was why he had always steered clear of any relationship. Okay, so maybe that's not why but still, it was a bonus.

He wandered into the kitchen and saw a bottle of Scotch and gulped it down. When it was empty, he threw it aside and reached for another one, which he also gulped down in no time flat. In less than 10 minutes, he was piss drunk.

And everyone knows that with alcohol intoxication, the truth always seems to come out. It was like the muggle form of Veritaserum.

So, start with a drunken Voldemort, throw in a sexy vulnerable Severus, mix together with an empty house, and you've got yourself chaos and a whole lot of trouble…

**And maybe some hot male-on-male sex. But, then again, maybe not… you'll just have to wait to find out. Mwah! Laughs evilly So, what did you think? I'm trying to update as fast as I can, even tho that's not as fast as I would like. Sorry for the inconvenience. Oh god, I sound like a bank. Lol. Anyway, I already have an idea for the next chapter so it should be up pretty soon. Happy New Year! I updated as a present for you so now you can review as a present for me! Please! **


	8. Chapter 7: Crying

**Chapter 7: Crying**

Voldemort staggered into the living room, holding a bottle of scotch in his hand. He was swaying considerably.

He saw Severus sitting on the couch in a defeated position. He stiffened when he saw the teenage dark Lord approach him.

"Hello, Sev," Voldemort lured, sexily, but his words were slurred.

Severus gulped. He saw the bottle in his master's hands and knew instantly that he was wasted. _This is going to be a long night. _He thought.

The brown-haired boy tripped over his own feet and landed on top of Severus who was trying his best not to look him in the eye.

Voldemort wrapped his arms around the former potion master and giggled. Yes, you heard me right, the most feared wizard in the world, the Dark Lord, actually giggled.

Snape was taken back for a minute. Voldemort must have _really_ been drunk. This was not good.

"You know, Sev, you're looking a little… hot in all those clothes. Why don't I help you take them off?" He said suggestively, his mouth right next to the older man's ear.

He put the top of the Severus's ear into his mouth and sucked and nibbled. Snape bit his lip. He knew this was wrong but it felt so good.

When the sexy younger man started to kiss down his neck and bit down hard like he had earlier, he couldn't contain a moan that escaped his lips.

The brown-haired teen took this as encouragement and unbuttoned Severus's shirt and kissed down even further.

He stopped at his nipples and took each one into his mouth and sucked until they became hard.

The truth was, Voldemort had never done this before with anybody. Nobody had ever been good enough, so he wasn't really sure what he was doing.

He was just going by instinct, but from the other man's response, he figured he must have been doing a pretty good job.

He undid Sev's belt and yanked it off. He slowly pulled down his pants, his boxers coming off along with them, to reveal the other man's very hard dick.

He took it in his mouth and sucked hard. Severus was bucking his hips up and moaning like crazy.

Voldemort flicked his tongue over the head of his penis and then slipped his tongue under the flap of skin on the top. (A/N: Severus is not circumcised, just so you know.)

He swirled his tongue in circles and then removed his tongue from under there and licked down the rest of his shaft. He could hear Severus moaning.

"Uhh…Fuck! Ohh…Lucius!"

It was like time stopped and a slow moving train wreck was happening. Voldemort instantly sobered. He felt too many emotions at once.

He wasn't use to feeling any and now he felt so many. Hurt, anger, jealousy, sadness, pain, rage. It was overwhelming. He had to get out of there.

He just removed his mouth from the other man's cock, who, by the way, had his eyes wide with fear.

Voldemort stared at Severus for a second and saw other emotions in his eyes besides just fear. There was guilt and regret. But it didn't matter.

He couldn't take this. He ran out of there as fast as his legs would carry him. If he hadn't been so filled with emotions then he would have realized that he could just apparate out of there but he was and so he didn't.

He hated this. If this was what it was like to have feelings and a heart, then he hated it. He was better off before being heartless and cold.

He ran until he arrived at a lake and then his legs gave out, probably from not being used in so long. He fell onto his knees and stared out at the lake.

The still water taunting him. All of his emotions that were bottled up inside just flowed out. He screamed.

It was a blood-curdling scream that could probably be heard all throughout the woods he lived in. Then, he did something that he had never done before.

He cried. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and down his face, burning his cheeks. His chest felt like a rock was lodged in it and he couldn't breath.

He curled into a fetal position on the dirt ground and clutched onto his knees without moving from that position.

* * *

Back at the house, Severus sat on the couch about ready to cry as well. What they hell had he done? He was so mixed up right then. He didn't know what he wanted.

He thought he loved Lucius, but if he had, then he wouldn't have done anything with the other man and been thinking about Voldemort constantly, but then, when he did do something with his master, he had screamed out Lucius's name.

He was so confused. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why didn't he know what he wanted? He needed to think.

But first, he needed to find Voldemort. It would have possibly been better if he had thought first and then found the hurt teen, but he didn't do what was probably better.

He did what he thought he needed to do first. He acted upon his instincts and right then, they were screaming at him to find Voldemort.

What he was going to do once he found him, he had no idea. Now whether or not listening to his instincts was right, he wasn't sure, but he guessed that he would find out soon…

**A/N: And so will you! Yay! Lol. Ok, so I decided to just continue from the last chapter and not redo it, because that's what all of you thought that I should do, so I am taking your advice. Thanks for the help. You finally see Voldemort's emotions like in no other fic! (At least, I think its not like any other fic, but I don't know, maybe I'm wrong…) Either way, it doesn't really matter. And I know, poor Voldy! I am so horrible. But, what did you think? Please Review! I really want to know your opinions!**


	9. Chapter 8: Back in Black

**Chapter 8: Back in Black**

Voldemort sat up and balled his legs up against his chest, his lips touching his jean-covered knees. He stared out into the Black lake, his mind a wondering mess.

He hated this. Hated these feelings. Pain, betrayal, rejection. These emotions were the reason that he had become so completely heartless.

The feelings hurt too much is he just shut them out. If he didn't pay attention to them, then it didn't feel as bad. He needed to stop this.

He had gotten along for so many years without feelings and he had done just fine, but now when he finally let feelings break through his barrier, he had gotten ambushed with grief.

He made a decision. One he swore to himself that he would never take back. He was going back to the way he was, cold and heartless.

Feelings were no longer going to be a problem. There was nothing to stab him with a knife and twist it around until he died from blood loss.

Of course, Severus, with his bad timing, decided to show up just as he made this revelation. The brown-haired teenager didn't even look up.

He knew who it was. The black-haired man walked slowly towards him but stopped to his left without sitting himself down.

"I've been looking for you for hours. Are you okay?"

Voldemort looked at Snape and the potion's master saw the evil glint in his eyes. The glint that he had just happened to have "misplaced" for a little while now, but it was back now and more terrifying than ever.

The teenager cleared his throat and spoke in a voice that trembled slightly despite his best efforts to stable it.

"I have been thinking and the best thing to do for our next move is to kill Rufus Scrimgeour."

Severus was taken back by the fact that his Master had completely avoided and ignored the subject of what had just happened back at the house, but he decided not to bring it up.

Voldemort didn't seem to be in a good mood and when he wasn't in a good mood, you didn't dare mess with him. So, instead he just went with the flow.

"The new Minister of Magic, yes, he does seem like a good target."

Voldemort nodded absent-mindedly and added, "Kill him and his family."

Snape gaped. He may be a Death Eater, but killing the entire family wasn't his forte. That was more of Bellatrix Lestrange's area of expertise.

Whenever an entire family had to be killed, his Master would either send Lucius, Bellatrix, or Barty Jr. to do the job. Never him.

He did not believe that people should be punished for their family's mistakes, that is, except for Potter.

When he finally recovered from the shock, he said, "Well, I know that he deserves to die, but isn't killing his whole family a little, well, extreme?"

Voldemort gave him the meanest glare he had ever seen and he couldn't help but flinch and back up a bit.

"It doesn't matter whether or not it is, I ordered you to do it, so you WILL do it! Understood?"

Severus gulped but nodded, all the same. This was strange. Yes, this was the normal Dark Lord but just earlier that night he had been utterly different. What the hell happened?

_Maybe he just wasn't feeling good then_,Snape mused. Whatever, he didn't want to risk feeling his master's wrath so he would obey his orders, no matter how much he didn't want to.

He'd rather talk about what had happened earlier and how sorry he was and just make-up with the dark-haired teenager, but he had a feeling that that wasn't going to happen. He rarely ever got what he wanted anyways.

The teenager Voldemort stood up and stalked back to the house, but not before casting a backward glance to make sure that Severus was following.

He couldn't decide whether he wanted to grab the former potion's master and pull him into a kiss or curse him into insanity.

He shook his head to clear his mind. He wanted this to get better, and soon! Because this, sucked…

**A/N: Sorry the update took so long. Like I said in my other story, my family has been going through a lot of stuff and that is why I haven't updated in a while. : ( But, hopefully, I will update a lot sooner next time! So, what do you think? Stupidest thing you've ever read or is it okay? Well, either way, just please review! I happen to be a review whore and the thing that makes review whores the happiest is getting reviews! Lol. So, please give me something to be happy about, I haven't had anything like that for quite a while now: P Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'll update again as soon as I can! **


	10. Chapter 9: Severus Is Right

**Chapter 9: Severus Is Right**

Severus apparated into Rufus Scrimgeour's home. The sound of the sink running made Severus assume that they were in the kitchen.

He approached it slowly and turned the corner. Rufus was standing there with his wife, doing the dishes. His wife was smiling and laughing at some joke that he had just said.

Severus stepped out from behind the corner. Neither of them had their wand with them, so this job was going to be very easy. Snape almost laughed.

What kind of Minister of Magic was found without his wand? Pft. Loser. Severus shouted Avada Kedavra and the spell hit Rufus square in the back. 

His wife gasped and turned around. She tried to run past him but her efforts were in vain. The black-haired man repeated his previous action and the green light ejected from his wand lit up the entire room. 

He sighed as he walked over both bodies on the floor, right next to each other, eyes wide open and glazed over. He figured it was over but then heard a cry come from another room in the house. 

He walked over to where he heard the sound and entered a bedroom down the hall. He saw two small children, only about 3 and 5, sitting on a bed together, both looking frightened. 

Severus raised his wand. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He softly said the curse twice and watched the two children fall over. 

Severus felt hopelessness and anger rush through him. How dare Voldemort make him kill these young kids? 

He knew that Severus was against hurting younger children, after…well after what his stupid muggle father did to him. 

Sure, Severus was willing to hurt older children because at least then they had a chance to fight back. 

But with young kids, they had no chance, they were doomed from the start. They didn't know any spells to protect themselves. 

Tom must have known how old the kids were and how Severus felt, but he still gave him that job. That was it. He understood that Tom was angry but that was just too damn bad. 

He knew that this was the younger boy's way of getting back at him, but it was completely fucked up. 

He apparated back to the house and tried to walk straight into his room but Voldemort stopped him. "Did you do it?" 

Severus turned to look at him, his eyes were cold enough to freeze over the sun. "Yes, master." 

The teenager could hear the anger and venom in his voice and was taken back for a second but recovered quickly. 

That's what Severus got for hurting him like that. Severus shook his head in disgust and tried walking away again. But yet again, he was stopped. 

" What gives you the right to shake your head at me? I am your master and you will show me respect." Severus stared back rebelliously. 

He wasn't scared anymore. He saw now that the man he had respected and feared so long was nothing more than a child inside. 

" You're immature. I hurt your feelings so you get back at me by making me do something that you know I despise. You are mad that someone hurt you so you take it out on innocent people, like the children you ordered me to kill. They weren't a threat to you at all." 

" That's enough!" Tom bellowed but Severus continued. 

" No, you can't deal with your feelings so you decide that you don't want to have them anymore. You pretend that you're just this heartless guy, but you're really not. You still have feelings. You're just too scared to try and cope with them. Ughh, grow up!" 

He finally took a breath and the brown-haired boy looked like an entire Quidditch team had hit him. 

He looked down and his eyes darted back and forth, as if searching for an answer on the ground. He wasn't sure what to do now. 

He just stood there as Severus shook his head again, this time in disappointment and sadness, and walked back into his room. This time, Voldemort didn't even try and stop him. 

Nobody had ever talked to him that way, and the worst part of it was, Severus was right. 

**A/N: Hey, I am so extremely sorry that this took so long to update, but honestly, I wasn't sure where to go with this story. But after thinking for a while, I figured out what to do for this chapter, and hopefully it won't take me as long to update the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: I Love You

**Chapter 10**: **I Love You **

Severus was sitting on his old, full size bed, hands under his chin, just staring blankly at the wall opposite him.

The room smelled of must and death, although Severus was pretty sure that the smell of death was coming off of himself regarding his previous 'activities'.

The sound of the two children screaming right before they died was playing over and over again in his mind and causing bile to rise in his throat.

He tried to swallow it down, but eventually it pushed it's way out. He didn't even try to run to the toilet in the bathroom or even the wastebasket.

He just deposited his liquid-guilt onto his carpet floor. The floor that was once a pasty color was now covered in a greenish-yellow substance.

He started to tremble before he heard the door open. It was rusty and creaked, alerting him of intruders. He didn't even need to look. He knew who it was.

The only other person in the house. The person approached him slowly and set his bony hand on Severus's shoulder.

He shook it off, but since he was turned away from the man, he missed the flash of hurt that crossed his eyes.

Voldemort sat down next to him and they stayed in silence for a while. Voldemort opened his mouth to speak countless times but closed it almost immediately after.

He wanted to say something, anything, but he didn't know what there was to say. Finally, Severus got fed up with the quiet and turned to speak to the younger teen beside him.

"You are an immature, infuriating git." It came off as more of a statement than an insult though.

Voldemort nodded. "I know."

Severus was about to say something else to scold him but stopped as the words left his masters mouth.

He was so taken back that he sat there with his mouth hanging open for about a minute before he had gotten over his shock enough to close it.

Out of everything The Dark Lord could have done, this was certainly the least expected. Severus stared at him, wondering if this was all part of some evil plan to screw him over.

Years of betrayal had left him paranoid, and for good reason. "What?" Was all he managed to get out. Confusion and suspicion was evident in his dark eyes.

Voldemort gave him a pathetic smile, which Severus raised an eyebrow to. _Now, that is odd,_ he thought to himself.

"I said you're right. I am an immature, infuriating git, as you so nicely put it. I just, I don't know, I've always been that way, and now, I don't know how to change."

The sincerity in his eyes was overwhelming, especially considering the person it was coming from. Severus nodded, curious as to where this was going.

Voldemort swallowed hard and looked to the ground, shutting his eyes. "I never thought that I'd be saying this but I, I care about you. And, for some reason that I can't quite comprehend, I hate it when you're upset with me. It, well, it hurts. I'm, I'm. Huh. Okay, this is hard for me to say, because I've never said it before, but I'm sorry."

He felt naked. Here he was, open and vulnerable in front of the man he had once considered his servant. Severus stared at him with an emotionless gaze for what seemed like an eternity.

From most people, an apology would not have been enough in this situation, but Voldemort was not most people, and for him to apologize meant more than a young bride giving her virginity away to the groom on their honeymoon.

He leaned in towards Tom, who turned to look at him, and planted his lips firmly on the other's. Tom wasted no time hesitating, and returned the kiss with full force.

Their tongues were battling, as they tasted each other. Severus wrapped his arms around Voldemort's waist and pulled him closer and Voldemort instinctively wrapped his own arms around Severus's neck.

The dark-haired man lifted the teen up slightly and laid him on the bed, straddling his hips. He kissed down his neck and nibbled on the soft and tender spot right where the crevice was.

Voldemort let out a low moan and started to unbutton Severus's shirt and pull it off. Severus was a little less patient and ripped Voldemort's shirt off, causing the buttons to go flying around the room, and threw it on the floor.

Before Voldemort could say anything about it, Severus attacked his neck again, this time moving down to place hot, wet kisses on his chest.

He unbuckled Voldemort's belt and undid his pants. The other boy lifted his hips to help Severus remove his pants.

Severus yanked his pants off as well, all the while never stopping his kissing. He kissed every inch of Voldemort's chest, and then when it was completely wet from his mouth, he blew air softly onto his pale skin, causing shivers to go through the Dark Lord.

The two were left in nothing but boxers, which Severus soon decided were just getting in the way. They quickly joined the rest of their clothes in a heap on the floor.

He kissed his way down Voldemort's treasure trail before coming to his throbbing erection. He sucked just the head at first, lightly biting it, enough to pinch but not enough to bleed.

The teens hands found their way to Severus's hair and began running his fingers through it. Severus heard the moans of Tom, urging him for more contact. Severus took his length into his mouth and hummed while sucking.

It sent vibrations up Voldemort's shaft and he gasped. "Oh, Severus…" He trailed off, but Severus wasn't going to let him finish this easily.

Just as Tom was about to cum, he removed his mouth from his penis. Tom groaned. "Severus, please." He was writhing now and Severus loved it.

He whispered for him to be patient and Voldemort moaned in protest. He tried to bring his hands down to finish the job but Severus stopped him. "Wait," he commanded.

Tom nodded, although the wait was killing him. Severus spit in his hand spread the saliva onto his dick. He then stuck two of his fingers in his mouth to moisten them before sticking them up Tom's hole.

He wriggled and the intrusion but allowed it. Severus slowly scissored his opening and then pulled his fingers out.

Voldemort was left feeling empty, but only for a second, because Severus slammed his cock up the boy's arse. He cried out in pain.

He felt like he was being torn in half, but Severus kept thrusting in a slow and steady motion. After a few thrusts, Severus hit his prostate and Voldemort moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Severus, do that again." His eyes were slid shut and his face was flushed. Severus obliged. He hit that spot over and over again until Voldemort couldn't hold it in any longer.

He shot his seed all over both their chests. Severus rode out his orgasm for another minute before he came deep inside of his master.

He pulled out slowly and saw that Tom winced. He slid off of him so that they were lying side by side on the bed.

Tom turned towards Severus and curled up to him, with Severus wrapping his arms around him protectively. The sticky sperm on his chest going ignored.

They were breathing hard and neither spoke until they had caught their breath. Thoughts of Lucius were no longer in Severus's mind. Lucius was married.

He was never going to leave Narcissa for him and to be honest, Severus didn't want him to anymore.

Somewhere along the lines, he had fallen out of love with the Malfoy and in love with another. The same person who was in his arms at this moment.

So Severus finally spoke the words that Voldemort had been dying to here. "I love you."

Voldemort smiled against his chest and replied with the truth. "I love you too."

**A/N: Ok, it has taken me forever to update, which I am so sorry for, but I made this chapter long, so hopefully it made up for it. This was the last chapter, but I am going to write an epilogue. I need your opinion though. Should I make a realistic epilogue or a happy one? If enough people review, then I might do both. So, Please Review!**


End file.
